Do you take?
by Thelma77
Summary: Olivia makes a drastic change to her life and has to deal with the consequences.


A/N. This story was originally posted as a chapter from another story but really didn't fit so I'm posting it as a different story. Hope you like it.

All mistakes are mine and I don't own anyone. Thanks.

Do you take?

"I'm married"

"I got married."

"I'm hitched."

"Arrrggghhh, no no no." Olivia sat down on the edge of the tub. She put her head in her hands. 'Shit, shit, shit.' She thought. There was absolutely no way she could do this. As if she didn't have enough problems she just had to go and add to it. 'Yup way to go Olivia'.

She glanced at her watch. 6.37. Time was moving a lot faster than she wanted and it wasn't fair. She had to be at the station in less than half an hour. She couldn't put it off any longer.

Standing up Olivia looked into the mirror again and schooled her features. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm her exploding heart she composed herself. She could do this. She had to do this. The ring on her finger showed that she had to do this. She debated taking it off. Maybe if there wasn't actual physical proof of what she had done then she wouldn't have to tell anyone. 'Yeah right Olivia because a ring is the only proof you have. Never mind the man now called your husband.'

"I am now someone's wife." She couldn't help it, her features screwed up and she let hysterical laughter bubble out. Never in her life would she have thought that sentence would have come from her mouth.

"Stop Olivia, breathe…breathe." It didn't help at all. Her laughter just wouldn't be held back. There was no way she was going to get through the day without either laughing, crying or hitting someone. But she couldn't put it off any longer. She needed to leave for work. She was going to be late anyway.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her gun, badge and jacket from her bedroom. She glanced around. Not just 'her' bedroom anymore. She didn't even know if this was going to be her apartment anymore. More laughter bubbled out. 'God job Liv, way to go and do everything the wrong way round.'

Her sides were starting to hurt. She had to get out into the cold New York air. Maybe that would shock her into some sense of realism.

Olivia headed toward the lift but bypassed and headed toward the stairs. She needed to be distracted and being alone in a small box with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling was certainly not gonna do that. Olivia pounded the stairs with determination as if the sounds of her shoes on the stairs could drown out the thoughts in her head.

She tightened her jacket around her shoulders as an icy wind hit her. God she really needed to learn to dress for winter. Maybe she should go back upstairs and grab a scarf. Olivia smiled to herself. This time yesterday she'd been in the sweltering heat of the Nevada desert. Thoughts of scarves the furthest thing from her mind.

Shaking herself Olivia continued walking to her car. It was only a few more feet before she could crank up the heat and try and regain some of the heat from the previous few days. 'Yeah like the car heating is the kind of heat you really want now.' Olivia felt a blush spread over her cheeks as she thought about how she'd spent her last night in Vegas. That heat certainly didn't have anything to do with the weather. She could still feel his hands on her body the way their slick bodies, covered in sweat, moved against each other. A sigh escaped her mouth. The noise startling her out of reverie. No need to pursue those thoughts right now. No she needed to be composed. Today was going to be hard enough as it was.

Olivia reached her car and got in., She slammed the door and started the engine. Deliberated ignoring her subconscious as it tried to conjure up images as she switched on the heat. Olivia hit the switch on the side of her door and took a deep breath as the window slid down. Cold, that was what she needed right now. She was in Manhattan now. Time to get back to real life. Job, victims, perps. Serious things. Gathering her thoughts she started the engine and drove towards the precinct, mentally cataloguing everything that she needed to do today, baring a new case. The paperwork that would have piled up over the few days that she'd been away , the half drunk cup of coffee that she'd left sitting next to the partially munched muffin.

She pulled up into a parking space near the doors, grabbed her bag of the seat and headed to the steps. She greeted people with a slight smile as she walked in. The people around her nodding back, These people that she saw everyday. Olivia didn't know if she was being paranoid or if they were actually staring at her. Olivia wondered if the could see a difference on her. Was she walking straighter . Olivia ducked her head when she passed a uniformed officer she recognised. She was sure he was staring at her. Of course it may have to do with the way she'd left the precinct the last time she was her. 'Damn' she inwardly cursed. Forgot about that. Olivia practically ran for the shelter of the elevator. But that wasn't much better. Now she was trapped with the stares. Her back was to everyone but she could feel their eyes burning holes into her head. Olivia could feel her body tensing. She glanced a quick look to left of her, eyes darting quickly out. No she wasn't paranoid people were staring. Olivia stuffed her left hand into her pocket and let out a breath. She was Olivia god damned Benson. She was bad ass. Feeling her ire rise Olivia raised her eyes and stared right back at a curious pair of eyes. She raised her chin defiantly as if to say…Go on say something…I dare you. The stare out lasted all of two seconds before the poor guy coughed slightly and ducked his own head suddenly finding his own shoes interesting. Turning back Olivia let out a triumphant grin. Stephens that was the guys name…worked in homicide. Slimy, weasely little man whom Olivia had only the displeasure of working with a couple of times.

The elevator dinged and she moved slightly. Letting people off. She could feel the tension start to dissipate as the elevator rose slowly letting various people off at their floors. Before long she was left alone. She glanced at the floor. She was nearly there and all the tension that had left her shoulders was now pooling ion her belly. I suddenly felt like a hundred snakes had decided to slither inside her. It seemed to be taking forever before the doors finally opened at her floor. She took another calming breath. It seem like her body seemed to be craving more oxygen today that ever before.

Olivia stepped out of the lift and headed into the squad room. From the reaction she got downstairs she was expecting more stares. What the hell did she care. She knew there were rumours about her what was one more.

She felt more relaxed as she let the familiar sounds and smell of her home away from home wash over her. God she spent more time here in the last ten years that she had anywhere else and damn if she didn't feel more comfortable her then she did anywhere else.

She glanced at her partners desk and noticed that his jacket was already on the back of his chair but a quick glance around the squad room didn't show his presence. Good she wasn't ready to face him just yet.


End file.
